creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quirky Cookies
The Quirky Cookies are just extra recipes for the Quirky Cookie Machine that comes with the Treehugger Norn pack. The Toxic Norn pack also contains new Quirky Cookie recipes for Toxic Cookies. It is not reccommended to try to teach a toxic norn to eat these, as they are classified as 'food' and not 'detritus', causing the norn to start trying to eat food. An easy way to find new recipies is: if it's not nailed down, try putting it in the cookie machine! Many people have made extra recipes: * Hausmouse at Hausmouse's Creatures 3 Page (direct link) * Alien at Alien's Creatures World (direct link - you can also find the Award Cookies for Mummy, Frimlin and Iggdrasil here) *Twilightcat at Twilightcat's Website (direct link) The fruits of the plants in the Life in the Workshop agent available at the Hardman Haven can be made into Quirky Cookies. Geekgirl from The C-Files also made some Quirky Cookies; unfortunately, they aren't available there any longer. Edash also has a few Quirky Cookie recipies which are availible at his old site under the Christmas section of the special agents section. GameFreak has made a utility to enable you to make Quirky Cookie recipes easily - it's called Cookie Maker. category:c3 Agentscategory:DS AgentsCategory:C3 FoodCategory:DS Food Official Quirky Cookie Recipes Standard Creatures 3 Set Angelfish cookie - 1 angelfish Ant cookie - 1 ant Apple cookie - 1 apple (these look like apple core cookies) Balloon bug cookie - 1 balloon bug Bee cookie - 1 bee Bone Cookie-1 bone Butterfly cookie - 1 butterfly Cacbana cookie - 1 cacbana seed Cheese cookie - 1 cheese wedge Clownfish cookie - 1 clownfish Dragonfly cookie - 1 dragonfly Frosted cookie - just about anything except other cookie recipies. a plain cookie works well. (random color) Fungi cookie - 1 fungi Fungi spore cookie - 1 fungi spore Handlefish cookie - 1 handlefish Hedgehog cookie - 1 hedgehog Hummingbird cookie - 1 hummingbird Man-o-war cookie - 1 man-o-war egg Neonfish cookie - 1 neonfish Pumperspikle cookie - 1 pumperspikle seed Plain cookie - nothing Rock Cookie-1 Rock Tendril seed cookie - 1 tendril seed Trout cookie - 1 stickletrout Wasp cookie - 1 wasp Wyst cookie - 1 wyst Docking Station Required Bramboo berry cookie- 1 bramboo berry (these cookies come in different colors, but the color is random, not determined by the bramboo used to make it.) Commedia cookie- 1 commedia (To put it in the machine, make in transform into something small. Don't worry, it will come back!) Explodonut cookie- 1 explodonut Justanut cookie- 1 justanut Lemon cookie- 1 lemon Peaking pie cookie - 1 peaking pie Snotrock cookie- 1 snotrock Star seed cookie- 1 star seed Stinger cookie- 1 stinger Tuba cookie- 1 tuba Tuba seed cookie - 1 tuba seed (good luck trying to catch one!) Add-on Packs Required Awkwood cookie - 1 awkwood growth Chilli pepper cookie - 1 chilli pepper Crobster Cookie- 1 crobster bit Crobster egg cookie - 1 crobster egg pile Papus cookie - 1 papus plant Papus seed cookie - 1 papus seed Toxic Cookies These have their own images, which have yet to be added to the wiki. Cabbage cookie - 1 Cabbage (from the Toxic Trashcan) Drink Can cookie - 1 Drink Can (from the Toxic Trashcan) Fish Head cookie - 1 Fish Skeleton (from the Toxic Trashcan) Cack cookie - 1 Cack (from the Cack-in-a-Box) Stinky cookie - 1 Stinky Stump Waste Hoverhoook Bouncher cookie - 1 Hoverhook Bouncer Trapdoor Bouncer cookie - 1 Trapdoor Bouncer Trapdoor Slinker cookie - 1 Trapdoor Slinker or 1 Trapdoor Slinker Shadow Special Cookies Flower cookie- 1 quirky cookie, 1 tuba, 1 snotrock or 1 bee, 1 cheese wedge, 1 quirky cookie Happy face cookie- 2 bramboo berries, 1 stinger or 2 fungi, 1 wasp Heart cookie- 3 peaking pie or 2 apples, 1 balloon bug Peace cookie- 1 explodonut, 2 lemons or 2 cheese wedges, 1 fungi Ying yang cookie- 1 explodonut, 1 justanut, 1 star seed or 1 apple, 2 pumperspikel seeds Third Party Cookie Recipes Twilightcat's * Atomic Tea Cookie- 1 atomic tea cup (from her atomic teacup agent) * Bug Ball Cookie- 1 bug ball bit (from her exploding bug ball agent) * Candied Bug Cookie- 1 candied bug (from her candied bug vendor agent) * Expresso Bean Cookie- 1 chocolate covered expresso bean (from her expresso bean cup agent) * Flame Cookie- 1 lemon, 1 bramboo berry, 1 justanut * Forum Skull Food Cookie- 1 forum skull food (from her forum skull agent) * Forum Skull Toy Cookie- 1 forum skull toy (from her forum skull agent) * Halloween Cookies (from her Halloween Tree agent) ** Black Cat Cookie, Ghost Cookie, Pumpkin Cookie, or Witch Hat Cookie- 1 seed or fruit of any variety ** Midnight Cookie, Staring Cookie, Shadows Cookie, or Trick or Treat Cookie- 2 seeds OR 2 fruits OR 1 seed, 1 fruit ** Branch Cookie, Full Moon Cookie, Scardey Cat Cookie or Spirit Flame Cookie- 3 seeds OR 3 fruits OR 2 seeds, 1 fruit OR 1 seed, 2 fruits * Icky Cookie- 1 quirky cookie, 1 cack, 1 detritus thing (cack and detritus thing come with the Toxic Norn pack) * Magma Cookie- 1 lemon, 2 quirky cookies * Muffin Cookie- 1 muffin (from her muffin machine agent) * Pickel Cookie- 1 pickel (from her pickel vendor agent) * Stellar Cookie- 1 star seed, 2 quirky cookies * Tasty Seed Cookie- 1 tasty seed (from her Goober the Rat agent) Evo-tech's *Rubber Cookie *Heavy Metal Cookie *Power Cookie *Grendel Cookie